My daughter, a Mew
by Gameshark007
Summary: Yet another one shot I wrote. It shows how a lucario got a Mew as his daughter, saving her from an unfortunate predicament.


She flew through the deep dark corridors, flying as fast as she could. She knew if she stopped now, it would be the end of her.

She continued flying, relying on her gut for navigation. She heard faint, heavy footsteps in the distance. She wondered why they were chasing her. She was just finding somewhere to stay for the day. She knew they were the protectors of the dungeon, but she didn't even think that they would attack her.

Her head started pounding, but she knew her legs couldn't carry her very far. She cursed even thinking of staying here. To her it was the worst idea she had in a while.

Suddenly, her worst nightmare happened, she ran into a dead end. She looked behind her and saw three big pokemon approaching her. One was a giant rock with big arms and and short legs, It's body and limbs made from rocks. It trudged around loudly as it ran up to her. Another was a big ball of steel with a black indent over the middle of its body. It also had long, gray arms and legs. It also wasn't very good with it's motor skills, as it trudged around to. The last was a big block of ice with ice spikes as its limbs. It seems this is the one that was most adept at moving. It seemed to skid on the dry ground effortlessly as it picked up speed to catch her. They all had a strange formation of dots on their bodies. She couldn't recall what they were called but she could sense that they were very powerful.

Finally, they cornered her. She backed up against the wall. "REEGGIIII…" The big rock said. And that was the last thing she remembered.

"I heard Buried Relic is a really big dungeon." The treecko said to his three companions. "I wonder what we will find." "They say the three regis are there." The chikorita replied, looking at the map she was holding. "This is got to be the biggest dungeon I've been to ever since I've turned pokemon." The charmander said excitedly, rubbing his claws together. "Don't forget the mission at hand. We are ment to explore and find anything interesting for the client." The lucario said and he looked at the chikorita.

"Melody, How long are we till we get there?" He asked. "We're almost there Torren." She said looking at the map. "Hey Joseph, can you hand me the compass?" "Don't ask me, Char has it" the treecko crossed his arms. " Yah, here." The charmander handed Melody the compass.

"We should be really close now, we crossed Oran Meadow right?" Melody asked her companions. "I think we did, that's the one with all the trees right?" Joseph said. "Wow, how very specific. Joseph, we crossed millions of trees by now. How the heck am I supposed to know what you're referring to?" Melody smirked. "Uh, were the trees green?" Joseph shrugged. Melody slapped her forehead. Torren and Char burst out laughing.

They've been walking long but were still comfortable. It was just another day at the job.

"…and we are here." Melody said. They stopped in front of a very large cliff face. "…So, anyone have bright ideas where the entrance is?" Joseph said, observing his surroundings. "The client said its three point five paces due north under a tree branch about 5 centimeters thick with and angle of thirty degrees." Char said, looking at the directions the client gave them. "Okay, someone translate that back to English please? Man I hate alakazams when they give directions…" Joseph sighed.

"Is that it?" Torren pointed at an opening under a tree near the cliff face. "See, we don't need his instructions, we got a genius right here. Come, let's go."

They entered the dungeon. The smell of dust filled their nostrils. They seemed to have stepped in an old temple of some sort. "They say this place was built by Celestians…" Torren said softly, observing his surroundings. "What are Celestians again? Char asked. "They say they were an advanced race that inhabited the earth millions of years ago. The saying is that they were handcrafted by Arceus himself." Melody answered Char's question. "Okay, enough with the history lesson, let's go exploring." Joseph said.

"…what…"

"Interesting." Char said, knocking out another rouge hoothoot. "Look at the glyphs on the wall. It's like it's written in some ancient language." "Well, there's nothing interesting inside these pots. Except for some grimy food." Joseph made a disgusted face. "It seems like this place is some kind of catacomb." Melody said, looking at all the tombs. "Come, let's see the rest of the dungeon." Torren signaled for them to follow him.

"…have…"

"You know what, I'm surprised we haven't encountered any magical traps yet. I'm thoroughly disappointed." Joseph said, knocking out a rouge golbat. "I expected something like lasers shooting out of the eyes of the statue or something." "Maybe there's nothing to protect." Melody replied. "I haven't seen anything important yet." "Who knows? Maybe there's a big stash of gems in the walls and we just don't know it." Char shrugged. "Please don't make me defile the graves." Joseph shook his head.

"…I…"

"Let me guess, magikarp." Melody said. "No, come on. It's fairly obvious." Joseph said, continuing to make a strange face. "What about you Torren. What do you think I am?" Joseph asked, looking at Torren. "Some cross of a really ugly milotic and a feebas?" Torren shrugged. "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted…" Joseph scowled. "How 'bout you? What do you think I am?" He looked at Char. "Umm, a relicanth?" "Correct! And for that, you win 20 points." Joseph smiled. "What, how was THAT supposed to be a relicanth? You didn't even cross your eyes like one!" Melody gave Joseph a weird look. "Hey, don't flame me. Char guessed it so I somewhat looked like one." Joseph laughed.

"…done?..."

"Okay, what is a cross between a vulpix and an umbreon?" Joseph asked, snickering. "Okay. Amuse me." Melody smirked, getting ready. "A VOMBREON!" Joseph said as he burst out laughing. "Joseph, not to ruin your self esteem or anything, but your jokes are horrible." Torren shook his head. Joseph was too busy laughing to listen.

"Hey, what's that?" Char said, pointing at three strange figures crowding over something. They sneaked up behind some rocks to get a closer look.

"Is that… the regis?" Melody gasped quietly. "Seems like it… What are they crowding over?" Torren looked at the strange pink, cat like figure on the ground.

Suddenly, Joseph sneezed loudly. "Joseph!" They whispered. "Sorry, couldn't hold it in." Joseph apologized.

One of the regis heard the sneeze. It looked around and then looked at the team's direction. "Damn, I think it noticed us." Char said. "Everyone, keep quiet" Torren shushed the others. "We wouldn't want to get into a fight with these three." The regi approached them slowly. Not that it was closer, they noticed it was a regirock. It trudged closer and closer to their position… Torren held his breath when it was just close enough to reach. It took a long look at the rocks.

Before it started to pick up the rock, revealing their position, Joseph jumped out of cover. "YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Joseph said as he hit the regirock with a mighty tail whip. It stumbled back and fell, stunned.

"Okay people, looks like we're picking a fight!" Torren said as they got out of cover. The other regis noticed and they started to approach them. The regice launched sharp shards of ice at them, but they dodged it and ran towards their sides. "Quick, get a surround!" Torren said. They surrounded the two regis. Torren jumped at the registeel and did a force palm , sending it stumbling backwards. Before the regice could hit Torren, Melody grabbed it with her vines and pulled it back to the ground. "Take this, you ugly pokemon!" Joseph shouted as he pounded the registeel back until it fell down. The regirock stood up and charged at them. "Not a chance!" Char said, doing a quick attack and making the regirock trip. Then, they all stood up again. "Looks like we aren't done yet!" Torren struck a fighting pose.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the cat like pokemon lying on the floor, blinding them. It was so bright that the regis retreated deeper into the dungeons, stunning them. "What's happening!" Joseph said, covering his eyes. "How the heck should I know?" Melody replied. Suddenly, the bright light stopped and they saw the pink pokemon, floating up, outstretching its hands in front of it. After a few seconds, it dropped on the floor. They ran up to their savior.

"Wait, is that a Mew?" Melody said, shocked. "Wait THE Mew? You got to be kidding me Joseph said, examining the creature. "Whatever it is, its hurt. We got to bring it back to town and treat its wounds." Torren said. "Get your rescue badge ready, we have to get it back to town ASAP." They tapped their badges and they all teleported out of the dungeon with the injured pokemon in hand.

"So what is this again? Char asked, looking at the pokemon lying on the bed. "It's a Mew, one of the most legendary pokemon of all time." Melody replied. "It's said that she was Arceus' first creation." "Wow, I still got a lot to learn." Char said.

"Hey, it's waking up!" Joseph signaled their attention. The mew opened her eyes slowly. It looked around at the four faces looking at her.

"M-mew mew?" the mew said, as if it was asking a question. "I don't think it knows how to speak." Torren said. "Mew mew mew mew…"

She tried to float up but couldn't. She was too tired.

"You should rest. Don't strain yourself." Torren said, suddenly finding his fatherly side controlling him.

"Mew mew mew… Mew." It said and smiled. It slowly floated up and gave Torren a hug.

"Awwww, it has a thing for you!" Joseph said. It floated slowly innto Torren's arms, letting him cradle her. "I think she's still a baby." Melody said. It cuddled up to Torren, much like how his son cuddled up to him when his son was a baby. Torren smiled.

"So, I guess you're keeping her then." Joseph said, looking at Torren. "I guess… I guess I am." Torren said, with the mew softly purring in his arms.


End file.
